superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Timon
Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation "Madagascar About You" Produced and Directed by Jeff DeGrandis Story Editor Roberts Gannaway Written by Mirith Js Colao Storyboard by Jeffrey Siergey "Truth or Zaire" Produced and Directed by Jeff DeGrandis Story Editor Roberts Gannaway Written by Kevin Campbell Storyboard by Erik Wiese "Yummy Yummy Yummy" Produced and Directed by Steve Moore Associate Producer Michelle Pappalarado-Robinson With the Voice Talents of Charlie Adler Corey Burton Jim Cummings Quinton Flynn Nathan Lane Ernie Sabella Kath Soucie Voice Casting & Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Animation Directors Woody Yocum Mircea Mantta Timing Directors Woody Yocum Mircea Mantta John Kimball Character Design Dana Landsberg Miriam MacDonnell Key Layout Design Cliff Voorhees John Koch Jim Schlenker Digital Storyboard Terry Hudson Prop Design Tom Foxmarnick Key Background Stylists Sy Thomas Donna Prince Animation Layout Charlie Bean Shavonne Cherry Mark Christiansen Michael Milo Leonardo Pinero Carey Yost Color Key Stylists Suzette Darling Nancy Ulene Jill Stirdivant Production Manager Michelle Schlicht-Pniewski Storyboard Revisions Craig Kemplin Louis Tate Continuity Coordinators Jim Finch Barbara Donatelli Production Manager Julie Morgravi Music by Stephen James Taylor Main Title Theme "Hakuna Matata" Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Theme Arranged and Produced by Randy Petersen "Yummy Yummy Yummy" Words & Music by Levin & Resnick Song Arranged and Produced by Randy Petersen Animation Production by Toon City, Inc. Unit Director Colin Baker Unit Coordinator Louie Jhocson Layout Artists Kinjo Estioko Ronel Gravo Rodel Gravo Jun Aoanan III Joseph Garcia Dave Gonzales Ross dela Vega Mel Padolina Animation Supervisor Romeo Garcia Animation Allan Abelardo Joseph Balderas Eduardo Busmente Dante Clemente Joselito Cruz Jocelyn Diaz Luis Dimaranan Akiblas Flores Annabelle Galvez Gino Gozo Charlie Lee Teofilo Reynon Jocelyn Sy Arnold Taroy Nelson Udaundo Nowell Villano Ferminito Catalan Don Juan Jerome Co Alexander Ragsac Apollo Soriano Royce Ramos Special Effects Tobee Barretto Backgrounds Bobby Angeles Valerio Bituya Ferdinand Capistrano Darwin Camero Bobby Lopez Ramonchito Talens Clean-Up Supervisor Melba Besa Inbetween Supervisor Norman Baculi Camera Supervisor Frank Aguila Additional Production Facility Moving Images International, Inc. Animation Production by Walt Disney Television Animation (Australia) PTY., Ltd. Animation Director Andrew Collins Assistant Directors Janey Dunn Debbie Cramb Di Rudder Manuk Chang Animators Andrew Brooks Steve Taylor Warwick Gilbert Mac Monks Kristina Reay Randy Glusac Rizaldy Valencia Layout Supervisor John Hill Layout Artists Yosh Barry Kevin Wotton David Skinner Background Supervisor Beverly McNamara Background Artists Paul Pattie Jerry Liew Milana Borkert Zheng Zhang Ink and Paint Supervisors Robyn Drayton Christine O'Connor Jenny North Liz Lane Production Manager Terry Smith Production Management Dan Forster Fernando Letteri Robert Letteri Mark Evans Jose Barreiros Gary Page Amanda Ellen Matt Jones Supervising Film Editor Susan Edmunson Associate Film Editor Robert S. Birchard Assistant Film Editors Jennifer Harrison Christopher K. Gee John Royer Shannon Sucdder-Pudleienr Pre-Production Film Editor Monete Bramer Post Production Supervisor Nancy Blair Sound Dubbing Supervisor Mark Von Der Heide Track Reading Skip Craig Sound Effects Editing Bill Koepnick Robert Duran Foley Ray Leonard Phyllis Ginter Music Editing Marc Perlman Dialogue Editing Melissa Gentry-Ellis Re-Recording Mixers Jim Hodson Bill Kopenick Production Assistants Deidre Brenner Donna Castricone Michael Gracey Yolanda Valdez-Saylor Graphic Design Deedee Uchiyamanda Script Coordinators Connie Gombert Leona Jernigan Art Coordinator Melissa Kuhn Administration Coordinator Johanne Beaudoin Script Supervisor Anita Lish Story Consultant Nanci Schwartz Assistant Post Production Supervisor Steve Werner Post Production Coordinator Keith Yeager Post Production Assistant Andrew Sorcini Shipping Coordinator Craig Simpson This picture is made under the jurisdiction of I.a.s.t.e. Affiliated A.F.L.-C.I.O. ©1995 The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:End Credits Category:Walt Disney Television